Zoan Luffy
by Odin999
Summary: What if instead of a Paramecia type Fruit Luffy ate a Zoan type, but not just any Zoan Fruit a Mythical one. Watch how the world reacts to a stronger, smarter and more powerful Straw-hat Luffy and crew.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attack/Technique"**

**Hey everyone here's a new story I came up with after looking at some challenges by merlla. Not only will Luffy be eating a different Fruit but his training will be different as well and this Luffy will be smarter and stronger, not a huge difference but enough some of the fights in the beginning will be easier. Also because of his new intelligence he will be bringing on more crewmates, again not everyone he fights but a few will turn over a new leaf. If you have an idea of who should feel free to pm me or put it in a review but please give me a better reason then because you like them.**

**That being said please review and let me know your thoughts on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fushia Village, East Blue xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fushia village had the honor of being one of the quietest and most peaceful villages in all of the East Blue. While they had a port, the small village was made up mostly of farmers so very few ever came to visit. Though recently, their newest visitors had caught the attention of one boy.

"Luffy, what are you doing up there?" A tall straw-hat wearing man asked from the deck of a large galleon. His red hair came to his neck and he wore a white button up shirt with loose tan pants that were cut off just below his knees. A black jacket hung off his shoulders and hide his sword, which was attached to his red sash. Besides the man's red hair his most distinctive feature was three scars, similar to an animal scratch, running diagonally across his left eye.

"I'm tired of you guys not taking me seriously Shanks!" A small black haired boy yelled from the dragon figure head of the ship. He was wearing tan shorts with a white tee shirt that had a blue anchor on it, and in his hand was a knife. "I'm going to show you guys I'm tough!" The gathered men all laughed, right until Luffy cut himself below his left eye.

"AHHHHHHH!" The pirates yelled as Shanks ran forward to grab the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It didn't hurt," Luffy said from his bar stool. After Shanks had his doctor patch him up they had all went to the local bar.

"Liar!" Shanks yelled as he smacked the boy over the head. "Stop doing stupid things!"

Luffy rubbed his head. "But I'm not afraid of pain!" He grinned. "And I want to be a pirate just like you! So if I can prove I'm good enough you have to take me with you." He pointed his fork at the man.

"Come on Captain, we can take him out once!" A man yelled over the noise.

"Ya just a quick trip in East Blue!" Another yelled as others started to agree.

Shanks took a gulp of beer. "Sure, but if he goes one of you has to stay."

"Tough luck Luffy." They all said and went back to partying.

"Traitors!" Luffy yelled before going back to his meal, though he was stabbing it a bit harder.

"The Captain's just looking out for you Luffy," Shank's first mate Benn said from his chair as he lite his pipe. He was a tall man like Shanks and had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with loose green pants and a yellow sash around his waist. "He knows what the life of a pirate is like and the dangers that come with it."

"Really?" Luffy asked skeptically.

"Hey, how are you going to be a pirate if you can't swim little Anchor?" Shanks said before laughing at his own joke. Luffy pointed at the man and looked back at Benn.

"Hmmm...Well…." The man said before taking a drink and turning away.

"You seem happy today Captain." The bar owner Makino said as she carried in a small barrel.

"Making fun of him is my joy," Shanks said as he patted Luffy's head and finished his drink, the boy glaring at him the whole time.

"Do you want anything else Luffy?" Makino asked with a smile as she got behind the bar.

"More meat please!" Luffy grinned out. "And put it on my treasure tab."

"Treasure tab?" Shanks asked with a smirk. "What treasure have you got?"

"It's for after I become a famous pirate!" Luffy proclaimed as he drooled a bit at the meal put in front of him.

"There's money you'll never see Makino." Shanks said with a chuckle, his men laughed as well and Luffy ignored him for the meal in front of him.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a large group of men slowly walked inside. "Excuse me." The lead man said as he walked in and looked around. "So this is what pirates look like," He said before turning to his men. "Look pretty dumb to me." He was a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair, a black goatee, and an X-shaped scar above his right eye. He was wearing a long purple coat over a white shirt, black trousers, and a golden necklace.

He moved to the bar and stood right next to Shanks before slapping his hand down on it. "I want ten barrels of sake for me and my men." Luffy had finished his meal but was still hungry. Not caring about the subject, he headed towards the pirate Lucky Roo, as Luffy knew he always had good treats.

"I'm sorry." Makino replied meekly. "But were all out for today."

The man sneered and looked around before turning back to her. "Then what are they all drinking, water?"

"Hehe, looks like me and my boys finished it all," Shanks said as he held out a bottle to the man. "Here, you can have this."

Faster than Luffy could follow the man backhanded the bottle, the contents spilling all over Shanks. Luffy, who had found a weird looking fruit that was blue and white with small horn like bumps on it and had taken a bite, dropped his new food in shock. "Do I look like I need your pity?" The man asked as he looked down at Shanks. "Do you know who I am?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bounty poster and holding it up. "See this? I have a bounty of eight million and have personally killed fifty six men. We're the most feared bandits in East Blue!"

Shanks, whose clothes were now dripping, looked at the floor. "Aww man, now the floor's wet." He said ignoring the man and getting off his stool. "Sorry about that Makino, do you have a mop or something?"

The bandit grit his teeth at being ignored. He quickly drew his sword and slashed the bar top. This resulted in all the glasses breaking and what content they had left in them spilling over Shanks, the floor and bar top. "Since you enjoy cleaning so much you can clean all of that as well!" He and his men laughed as they all turned and left the bar.

Silence filled the bar for a few minutes before some of the pirates began to laugh. "He really got you cap'!" Soon everyone, including Shanks, was laughing.

"Why are you laughing!?" Luffy yelled as he abandoned his fruit, it tasted horrible to him anyway. "You're supposed to be pirates, why didn't you fight back?!" He ran up and glared at Shanks.

"Ah come on Luffy, it was just a bottle of sake," Shanks said with a grin.

"Whatever coward," Luffy huffed out and turned to leave.

"Hold up Luffy," Shanks said and reached out to grab the boy's arm, only to grab hold of something furry. "Hmm?" Looking down Shanks saw a blue and white appendage, which he followed with his eyes to see it was a tail coming out of Luffy. Said boy had felt himself being grabbed and turned back to see the same thing.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Both of them yelled as Shanks jumped to his feet.

"Luffy, when did you get a tail?!" Shanks yelled.

"Why do I have a tail?!" Luffy yelled back.

"Captain!" Everyone turned to see Lucky Roo holding up a small empty chest. "The Devil Fruit is gone!"

Shanks heart raced and his eyes widened as he spun and grab Luffy. "Luffy, did you eat a fruit out of that chest?"

"Yeah but it tasted awful!" Luffy shivered as he thought about the fruit. Suddenly, he felt a small jolt go throughout his body.

"Fuck!" Shanks yelped as he dropped the boy as a small bolt of electricity had hit him. While it didn't hurt he looked at Luffy with shock. "Oh, this is not good."

"Shanks what's going on?" Luffy asked. He was really starting to freak out.

"Luffy you ate a Devil Fruit, one of the rarest treasures of the sea." Shanks said as he squatted down to look Luffy in the eye. "They give the eaters a great power but at the cost of never being able to swim in the sea again." Luffy looked panicked. "The one you ate was the Inu Inu Fruit, Model: Raijū. It is classified as a Mystical Zoan type and amongst the rarest of all fruits."

Luffy stared at the man for a few seconds before he cocked his head to the side. "What?" He replied in confusion. Shanks let out a long sigh and stood up.

He pulled off his hat and ran a hand threw his hair; he was in a bind and a big one. Had it been any other fruit he figured Luffy could be fine but Zoan types were extremely difficult to master. _"And of course he had to have eaten a fucking Mythical one." _Shanks sighed again and looked around the bar, seeing that everyone was watching him. "Roo, help Makino clean up and restock the bar." The portly man nodded and quickly got to work. He knew he was in trouble for losing their biggest treasure to date. "Benn, Luffy, come with me."

The trio left the bar with Luffy's tail wagging behind him with small sparks coming off of it occasionally. As they walked towards the ship some of the villagers all starred and looked at them. After all, they knew Luffy and couldn't remember him having a tail. "Benn, take Luffy into my quarters and try to explain to him what's happening to him." A gasp made them both look down and see Luffy's hair had grown out like a mane and started to turn blue.

"Right Captain." Benn said and guided the boy towards Shanks' cabin. The red haired pirate watched them go before walking down into the bowels of the ship to a room with a shelf built into the room all the way around. Spread out on it were different Den Den Mushi, Shanks connected one to a speaker and dialed a frequency he never liked to dial.

"Who's this?" A voice said after a few seconds of ringing.

"This is Red-Haired Shanks." Shanks replied, his voice was all business now and held no mirth. "Tell your Captain I want to talk."

"….one minute." The voice replied and he heard the sound of someone running and a door being thrown open. Shanks let out another sigh and adjusted his hat as he waited, five minutes later the voice was back. "He said if you want to talk do it in person."

"Where are you then?" Shanks asked, he already knew he would have to show up anyway.

"He said to meet us at Mock Town." Shanks nodded to himself. "And to bring some good rum." Shanks grinned at the last part.

"See you there." He said before cutting the connection, letting out a sigh he turned and headed back to his room.

"So you get it?" Shanks heard Benn ask as he opened the door; the man was massaging his head and looked like he did whenever he had a bad hangover.

"So I get to become a wolf!" Luffy yelled with a giant grin. His tail was gone but his hands now resembled claws.

"A badass lightning wolf," Shanks said with a grin as he walked in.

"Captain," Benn said with a nod but Shanks could hear the unasked question.

Shanks walked over and looked down at Luffy. "Luffy, how serious are you about becoming a pirate?" The boy was taken aback by the seriousness of Shanks but recovered quick.

"I'm going to be a pirate," Luffy stated firmly as he starred the man in the eyes. "Not only that, I'm going to become King of the Pirates!" Shanks starred at him, searching the boy's eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Alright then, Benn explained you new power to you right?" Luffy nodded. "Then you know it's going to be difficult to master right?"

"I can do it!" Luffy yelled with a grin. "And when I do I'll be more powerful than even you!" He pointed a clawed finger at the man.

"I'll hold you to that." Shanks replied with a grin. "But your powers are too wild to let you stay here without help, you might accidently shock someone or go cut them." Luffy frowned and suddenly his body began to crackle. "Whoa whoa! Happy thoughts happy thoughts!" Shanks yelled as he waved his hand at the boy. "See, we're going to take you to someone I believe can help."

Luffy looked excited but Benn narrowed his eyes. _"Who can that be? We know a few Zoan type users but the only Mythical is…"_ His eyes went wide.

"Yea Benn." Shanks said before the man could speak. "Were going to go ask the old man for a favor."

"You think he'll do it?" Benn asked. Luffy pouted as they talked because he didn't understand what was going on.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked but was ignored.

"I think I can make a convincing argument." Shanks said, he already had a few points he thought the man would like. "Go tell the others to help Roo finish cleaning and stocking, then grab what gear or supplies we need. I want to set sail in four hours."

Benn nodded his head. "What about Luffy?" Both men looked down at the boy, who again had his tail.

"I'll help him get his gear and say his goodbyes." Shanks replied.

"I get to go with you guys?!" Luffy yelled as everything started to click together.

"Yeah Luffy, now come on." Shanks rubbed the boys head and guided him to the door. "We got a lot to do and not much time." Luffy nodded and quickly ran off to get his things and say goodbye to everyone. He was so excited to start his pirate adventure!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mock Town, East Blue (Two Weeks Later) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip had not been as exciting as Luffy had hoped. There was a bit of excitement but Shanks made him stay in his cabin mostly. Luffy understood though as every time he started getting excited he would generate electricity and start shocking things and people around him. Shanks and the others had done the best they could to help him channel his power, but none of them were fruit users so they couldn't be one hundred percent sure what he needed to do.

Leaving Fushia Village had been easier than Luffy thought too. While everyone knew and liked him, Shanks explained why he had to go. They understood and everyone wished him the best while Luffy promised that when he was ready he would come back and start his real pirate adventure from there. After it sank in he realized this wasn't so much an adventure as it was training for his future pirate career.

"Luffy we're here!" The boy heard Shanks yell and he bolted out the door. He covered his eyes as he walked into the sunshine then dashed over to the railing to look at the town they pulled up to. Tall trees covered most of the area but Luffy could see several buildings popping out over the tops. Along the dock many people were pointing at them then running off into the town. "Come on Luffy, and stay close." Shanks said as they headed towards the gangplank.

Luffy nodded and fell in step at Shank's side with Benn behind him and the sharp shooter Yasopp to Shanks left side. Luffy continued to look around as they walked; he was impressed with the town as it was larger and more animated then Fushia Village. Most of the buildings looked either new or had new parts to them, like they were just repaired or improved.

"So where is he at?" Yasopp said as he looked around the town.

"He's up ahead." Shanks said as spied a large group of men gathered around an open café.

Luffy was curious as they walked towards the group and noticed everyone starting to stand, moving chairs and tables out of their way. It was then Luffy noticed the largest man he had ever seen before. The man was bare chested but wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders. His face was covered by a large white crescent moon moustache and he had a small grin on his face as the group approached. "So you finally show up Red Hair." The man said as he leaned an elbow on his knee and propped his head on his fist. "I must say I'm curious as to why you wanted to meet."

"First things first," Shanks said with a grin and snapped his fingers. Two men came forward with a large barrel. "The rum as promised." Shanks grabbed hold of the barrel and with one hand tossed it at the man.

He didn't blink at the projectile and with good reason. Before it was even ten feet from him two men jumped up and caught it. "Thanks boys."

"No problem Pops." One of the men said.

Luffy took this time to tug on Shanks pant leg to get his attention. "Hey Shanks, who's the old guy?" He asked as he pointed at the large man.

Everyone heard the question and stopped, a few held their breaths. "Luffy may I introduce Edward Newgate, A.K.A Whitebeard or The Strongest Man in the World." Shanks said as he eyed the large man.

Luffy looked at Shanks, then Whitebeard and stared for a second before looking back at Shanks. "That's dumb, he doesn't even have a beard." Shanks had to use all his will power not to laugh at the innocent statement.

The Whitebeard Pirates all went wide eyed and some were about to yell when suddenly booming laughter filled the area. Turning, they all saw Whitebeard with his head thrown back and slapping his knee. "Ha! That kids great, no one's called me on that in years." All the surrounding pirates let out a sigh of relief the man wasn't angry. "What's your name kid?" Whitebeard asked as he bent down to get a better look at Luffy, his eyes narrowed when he saw the tail and small horns.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Is that so?" Whitebeard said as he sat back in his chair. "So Red Hair I take it he's why you wanted to meet."

Shanks nodded. "Kid ate the Mystical Zoan Fruit, Inu Inu Fruit, Model: Raijū." Some of the Whitebeard Pirates began to whisper to each other. "I couldn't in good conscious leave him in a village with no one to guide him."

"And only one other person has that particular experience." Whitebeard finished as he caught on to the plan. "The question is why should I? That's a lot of responsibility for my son and he has a lot on his plate already."

"First reason is the amusement factor," Shanks said, earning a confused look from everyone. "Luffy tell Whitebeard your grandpa's name."

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Grandpa Garp? Why?"

"Garp?" Whitebeard replied. "As in Vice-Admiral Garp?"

Luffy spun to look at the man. "Yeah that's my grandpa, he's always trying to get me to be a Marine but I told him I'm going to be a Pirate."

Whitebeard saw the advantage now; he would love to be able to rub it in the man's face that he had a part in making his grandson a pirate. "Why else?"

Shanks smiled when he realized he had Whitebeard on the hook. "Second, while he won't become one of your son's I know you'll take pride in seeing how far he goes and trust me, it'll be to the top."

"And why do you believe that?" Whitebeard asked.

"Because I saw the conviction in his eyes." Shanks replied seriously. "The same conviction I saw in his." Shanks stressed the last word so the older pirate knew who he meant.

Whitebeard stared at Shanks for a few seconds then Luffy. "Marco."

"Yeah Pop?" One of the pirates said as he walked to the front of Whitebeard so everyone in Shank's group could see him. He was a lean, muscular, blonde-haired man with a rather sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He was wearing a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He had dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration. On his chest he has a cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a dark blue silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on it.

"You hear everything?" The man nodded. "Well if we take the kid he'll be your responsibility, so what do you think?"

Marco spun and lazily walked over to Luffy, the boy giving him a curious look as he did. When he got close Marco leaned forward and looked Luffy in the eye.

"So you want to be King of the Pirates, huh?" Marco asked and Luffy nodded. "What if I told you pop's here," He nodded back to Whitebeard, "is going to be Pirate King."

"Then I'll just beat him up and take it myself," Luffy said with a grin. Marco smirked as he looked at the boy.

"If you come with us you know it'll be tough and I won't cut you any slack," Marco said. "You can't handle it, you die."

"Well if I'm going to be the Pirate King I can take any training you throw at me." Luffy replied and puffed out his chest. Marco nodded and stood back up.

"Sure, why not." He called out so Whitebeard could hear him. "Might be fun."

"Then it's settled!" Whitebeard said as he stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake. "Boys, say hello to our new cabin boy!"

Shanks grinned as everyone cheered, even Luffy looked excited. 'Learning under the strongest pirate of his time, heh kids following in my footsteps and doesn't even know it.' "Hey Luffy." Shanks said getting the boys attention.

"Yeah Shanks?" Luffy asked as the man crouched down.

"I know you wanted to travel with us but I think this is for the best." He nodded to Marco. "Marco there can help you with your power better then I can." He then pulled off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head. "This hat is my gift to you; it's my favorite one after all." He smiled down at the boy. "When you become a great pirate you can return it to me." With that Shanks turned and started heading back to his ship, his men right behind him.

Luffy's chin quivered as Shanks gave him the gift. "Shanks!" The man looked over his shoulder. "I'll become King of the Pirates in no time and you'll have to take it back then!" The man grinned and nodded his head. Luffy didn't notice but the Whitebeard Pirates held small grins of their own at the declaration. Whipping the few tears from his face Luffy spun around and looked up to Marco. "Alright I'm ready to start!"

Marco chuckled and nodded his head. "First things first, let's introduce you to everyone." Luffy nodded and followed after the pirate as they joined the group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fushia Village (10 years later) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyone who had ever sailed the sea in any fashion has seen something strange in their life. Whether it be a Sea King, Devil Fruit users or battles between pirates and Marines but the sight some found heading towards Fushia Village was new. Skimming across the water was a small one person boat with a single sail, which was rolled up currently. What made this boat different was the fact it had a large flame shooting out the back of it as a source thrust and quickly brought the vessel to the island dock.

"Here we are." The man standing on the boats small deck said. "Home sweet home." The man wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and had a tattoo that read "ASCE". He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. His torso was bare to show off his muscular body and a tattoo of the Whitebeard Pirates Jolly Roger on his back. He smiled and looked up to the teen sitting on the top of his boats mast.

Luffy looked down at his adopted brother Ace. Ten years had been good to the boy now turned man. He was taller, standing five foot eight inches, and had gained a fair amount of muscle, though was still lean compared to Ace. He now wore a dark blue vest with white fur trim, a light blue sash tied around his stomach and loose white pants with sandals. He still sported the Straw Hat Shanks had given him and grinned under it. "Yup." Luffy said before he stood and pushed off the mast to land on the deck.

"So you sure you want to start here?" Ace asked as he looked around the village. He loved the village but with Luffy's experience he could easily start somewhere in the Grand Line.

Luffy just nodded, having discussed this several times with many of the Whitebeard Crew. Firstly, while he traveled with them he was rarely allowed off the ship, even though they knew he could handle himself, because he wasn't an official member of the crew and they didn't want the Marines to see him. He also figured out that was really something Whitebeard said to do to try and convince Luffy to join, something the Captain made a habit of doing his entire time with them.

A few years back Ace had been brought on by Whitebeard, though the man wasn't happy about it and was constantly trying to kill the pirate legend. Ace was curious about Luffy and after talking to him they both found that not only were they from Fushia but Ace apparently was familiar with his Grandfather, after that they started growing close. "Well pops told me to try one more time before I left." Ace replied with a grin and adjusted his hat. "So I guess I'll be seeing yah."

Luffy nodded then gained a serious look. "Ace, when you find Teach make sure to give him one for me." Ace lost his grin and nodded.

"No problem," Ace said before his legs ignited, flames leaping out from the back of the boat and pushing him away.

Luffy gave a small smile as he watched Ace leave before turning and walking towards the bar. He couldn't wait to see Makino again, plus he needed a place to stay for the night. Walking through the village he noticed people stop and stare at him only to break into whispers which made him chuckle. He grinned when he saw the bar and pushed the door open to find it empty.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" Makino asked with a smile as she stopped her sweeping. "Hmm?" She said as she stared at Luffy for a second then grinned. "Luffy!" She dropped her broom and ran to the teen, who pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey Makino-chan." Luffy said with a large grin.

She stepped back and looked him over. "Look how you've grown." Luffy chuckled at her. "Come sit down and tell me everything." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bar stools.

The two talked, and in Luffy's case eat, for hours about what they had been doing in the last decade. Eventually though the door was thrown open and Luffy was surprised to see who walked in; the same bandits from the day he eat his Devil Fruit. "Sake, woman." The leader demanded as he and his men spread out, ignoring Luffy.

Makino frowned at the comment but held her tongue as she knew it would only cause trouble. "Makino." The woman and bandit turned to Luffy as he turned to the bandit. "She has a name and it's not woman."

The bandit looked Luffy up and down. "Do you know who you're talking to boy?" His men all chuckled as he placed a hand on his blade.

"A pitiful excuse for a bandit that lives on an island with farming villages that would never warrant a Marine visit." Luffy replied casually but the comment made the men go wide eyed. "I bet you've never even set foot in Goa because you're scared to get caught, or worse beaten."

The man was shaking with anger and he gripped his sword tighter. "You brat!" He yelled before drawing the weapon and moved to attack Luffy. Makino gasped and closed her eyes. Luffy however grinned and moved so fast the men barely saw him move, arriving inside the man's range. "What?"

"Too slow." Luffy said before delivering a powerful punch to the man's stomach, forcing all of the air out of his lungs and making him drop his weapon as he fell to his knees.

"Higuma-sama!" His men yelled as they jumped to their feet.

"You bastard!" One yelled as he ran at Luffy with a sword raised.

Luffy swayed out of the way as the blade came down then threw a quick punch, knocking the man back and out. The rest of the men gathered their courage and charged at Luffy, weapons and fists raised to attack. The teen grinned then dashed forward, moving through the group while delivering crippling blows to each man he passed. One minute later and every bandit was on the ground. "Not even a warm up." He said before walking towards the bar while Makino looked on surprised. "We should get some rope and tie them up before sending someone to get a guard from Goa," Luffy said as he nudged the man. "If he still has a bounty you can collect it."

"What?" Makino said after a second of processing, Luffy shot her a large grin and chuckled.

"It's good to be home." He said before grabbing his bag and heading to the empty room in the back.


	2. Roronoa Zoro

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attack/Technique"**

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! I went ahead and skipped my other stories to get a second chapter because it was on my mind. **

**La Jesus Quack: **Thanks for the review, Gin is definitely on the list of people that are going to join. The background of Ace and Sabo will be reviled later.

**nad destroyer: **Gin, Johnny and Yosaku are all I planned on, I hadn't thought of Mrs. Valentine but I do like the idea so I'm going to look into that. Luffy will not be oblivious to women so there will probably be a pairing, not sure who but most likely not Boa seeing how most of the reason she liked him was because he was so oblivious.

**WaMiLoe: **Luffy will not be overpowered, he is stronger than in cannon but not enough that he can just beat up everyone with little effort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy grinned as he finished inspecting his small craft that one of the local fishermen had given to him since he was getting to old to go out anymore. After the Goa militia had come and taken the bandits away, Makino had gathered everyone and they had a celebration for Luffy's return/leaving. Now most of the village stood just off the dock and watched as the teen got onto the boat and pushed off. "Bye everyone!" Luffy yelled. "Next time you hear about me I'll be a famous pirate!"

Everyone cheered and waved back, everyone except the mayor. "Hmph, crazy brat." He muttered from Makino's side. "He's going to ruin this village's reputation."

She giggled at the older man, who she knew didn't really mean all those things. "It's a shame we only got to see him for a night."

"Bye everyone!" Luffy yelled and waved at the villagers, who all started to wave back and then suddenly looked scared and started shouting and pointing. "Hmmmm?" Luffy said as he turned around and saw what they were pointing at. Standing high above him in the water was a large, oversized brown eel with red eyes and blue fins on his back and under his jaw. "Oh, you're still around here?" Luffy asked as he starred down the local Sea King known as the Lord of the Coast.

"Roooooaaaaarrrr!" It screeched as it opened its jaws and prepared to eat Luffy, boat and all.

Luffy smirked and his head began to shift, his hair growing longer and turning a dark blue while two horns that bent forward grew from his skull. "Lightning Horn!" Blue lightning shot out of the horns, merging together to make one large bolt, and struck the beast.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" It screamed as it was covered in lightning. The attack lasted only a few seconds, but when the lightning faded the beast floated in the water, its body burned to a crisp.

"Wahoo! Meat!" Luffy yelled as he gathered some rope to attach to the Sea King. Meanwhile, everyone on shore watched with dropped jaws.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy hummed to himself as he steered his boat. Unfortunately he wasn't able to bring the Sea King along but did jump on it and carve out some extra meat for himself. He was glad, however, that Marco made him learn basic navigation skills or he might have been caught up in a whirlpool a few hours ago. Letting out a groan he stood up and stretched his body. "Now where's that map?" Luffy said out loud as he began to rummage around as he needed to check his course to his destination. "Ah, here you are." After spreading it out he checked his path and then his stomach began to rumble. "Okay, first eat then sail!" Luffy said with a grin and turned to get his extra meat. "Hmmm?" He said when he noticed something in the distance.

Walking over to his bag he pulled out a telescope to inspect what caught his eye. Sitting next to a small island shore was a ship, a pirate ship to be exact, with a Jolly Roger showing a sideways skull with a heart in it. "Hmmm, don't recognize it." Luffy said as he collapsed his telescope. "But why eat my meat when I can have theirs?" Grinning he turned his rudder so he was heading towards the vessel.

It didn't take him long to get to the ship, but he was surprised no one saw him approach. "They must feel safe and aren't keeping a look out." Luffy thought with a snort. Even the Whitebeard Pirates kept a watch twenty four hours a day. Pushing off his boat, Luffy easily jumped up and caught the railing of the pirate vessel and pulled himself up. "Alright now to find…..ummmmm." Staring at him was roughly fifteen men, all holding cleaning supplies or tools, staring at him. "…yo." He said with a small wave. All of the sudden the men dropped their things and pulled out weapons.

"Alvida-sama we have an intruder!" One pirate yelled as he and the others slowly began to spread out.

"What!" Luffy heard a shrill voice say before a door was thrown open and a tall, very obese, woman with long wavy black hair and freckles on her cheeks waddled out. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. Slung over her right shoulder was a large metal baseball bat like mace with spikes running up most of the length. "Who the hell are you?"

"Names Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy replied with a grin as he adjusted his hat. "Who are you?"

The woman frowned. "You've never heard of the beautiful "Iron Mace" Alvida?" She said as she tossed back some of her hair.

"Nope." Luffy replied and looked around. "Where is she?" The pirates all froze as Alvida's grip tightened on her mace.

"I'm here you bastard!" She shouted and moved towards Luffy. "Now what are you doing on my ship?"

"I'm hungry and I figured why not eat all your food instead of mine." Luffy replied with a shrug. "So how about you have your men go get it and will have no problems?"

"How about I crush your head in instead." Alvida said with an evil grin then whipped her mace into the air and brought it down towards Luffy's head. The boy grinned and easily moved to the side allowing the mace to hit the deck, braking the wood as it did.

"That could have hurt.," Luffy said before placing his hand on the mace, shifting it so it was now clawed and covered in white fur.

Alvida's eyes shot open when she saw that. "What!"

**"Lightning Claw!"** All the pirates watched wide eyed as Luffy ran his clawed fingers up the mace and blue lightning leapt from them, trailing up the metal weapon and delivering a powerful shock to the female pirate.

"Aaaaaaggggghhhh!" She yelled before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the deck.

"Now then," Luffy said to draw everyone's attention, holding out his clawed arm as he spoke. "You're all going to go and sit on the island for five hours." Everyone exchanged confused looks, nervous ones, but confused all the same. "In that time I will eat my fill and take what I want then be on my way. If you don't then I will throw you off like so." He then spun and grabbed the fallen pirate Captain, easily lifting her massive form and tossing her over the railing and onto the island.

The men all watched wide eyed as Luffy tossed their Captain, they then looked at each other before dropping their weapons and hopping over the railing as fast as they could. Luffy chuckled at the scene and shifted his hands back to normal, flexing them as he did so. "Well that was easy." He grinned and turned towards the hatch leading down. "Now for food!"

Luckily someone had already made some food and Luffy easily followed the scent until he came to an open area that served as a galley. "Mmmmmm, meat." Luffy said with drool in his mouth as he moved to the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Luffy paused and looked over to see a short boy with large black rimmed glasses and short pink hair. He was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt and black pants that ended above his ankles.

"Monkey D. Luffy and you." Luffy said as he kept moving to the kitchen.

"Ummmm are you a new crew member?" The teen asked as he followed, though he wondered where all the familiar crew members where.

"Nope!" Luffy replied before he stopped and stared at a large pile of steaks on a tray. "Oh glorious meat!" He yelled and grabbed a barrel to use as a seat while he dug into the food.

"Wait you can't eat all that!" The teen yelled in a panic as he looked around. "If you're not part of the crew you need to get out of here quick."

Luffy swallowed a mouthful of meat. "Why?" He asked before taking another large bite.

"Because if anyone finds you they'll kill you!" The pink haired teen yelled. "Don't you know whose ship this is?"

"Yea, Alvida right?" Luffy said, the boy looking at him in shock.

"If you know then why are you here?" He asked and looked back to make sure no one was coming.

"I was hungry and didn't want to use up my supplies." Luffy replied.

"You need to leave!" He said frantically. "They could show up any minute."

"Not for almost five hours." Luffy replied but stopped. "Actually if Alvida wakes up she might come back sooner."

The boy paused. "What do you mean wakes up?"

"Oh I already beat her up, knocked her unconscious and then threated the crew to leave the ship and not come back for five hours." Luffy said with a grin before he went back to eating.

The boy stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes for a minute. "…y-y-you did?" He asked. "Really?"

"Yea, why?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not thinking of trying to get revenge for her are you?"

The boy looked panicked and waved his hands at Luffy. "No way, I hate her and all those pirates!" He stopped and took a breath when Luffy nodded. "I accidently walked on to the boat a while back and they've kept me prisoner as their Cabin Boy since." He then smiled. "Maybe now I can escape while they're busy."

"Feel free to come with me." Luffy said, he felt bad for the boy and figured it wouldn't hurt to take him with him. "I'm headed to Shells Town next and can drop you off there."

"Really?!" He said with a grin. "Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" Luffy paused and looked around.

"I could use some rum to drown this all down." The teen nodded and ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle for Luffy. "Thanks." Luffy said as he pulled the cork out. "Have a seat, eat something." Luffy said to him.

"Thanks." He replied and moved a barrel over. "So are you going to Shells Town to join the Marines?" He asked, knowing that was the only thing in the town.

"Huh no way." Luffy replied. "I'm going to be a pirate; I just need to go there because that's the last known location of a guy I want on my crew."

The boy paused and stared at Luffy. "You want to be a pirate?" he didn't understand how someone so nice and helpful could want to be a pirate.

"Not all pirates are evil like Alvida." Luffy said having an idea of what the boy was thinking. He noticed the teen relax after he said that. "By the way you never told me your name."

"Coby." He replied. "So who is it you are looking for?" He wanted to get off the pirate topic; after all it wasn't good to insult the person saving you.

"His name is Roronoa Zoro." Luffy said casually but Coby's eye went wide.

"What!" He yelled. "B-b-b-but he's a murdering psycho and known as 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'!"

Luffy looked up and shrugged. "And?" Coby sputtered.

"Why would a bounty hunter who hunts pirates want to join a pirate?" Coby asked and Luffy grinned.

"Because no one but Marines fight pirates more than pirates." Luffy replied, Coby paused and, thinking about that, agreed but still had doubts.

They fell into silence as Luffy continued to eat with Coby having a small bit himself, until the Straw-hat wearing teen burped and patted his stomach. "Ahhh that was good." Luffy grinned. "So you know this ship pretty well right?"

"Yeah why?" Coby asked as he and Luffy stood up.

"Good then you can show me where they keep the treasure." Luffy said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" Coby replied as he stopped to process what Luffy said. After he thought about it, he saw no problem taking everything Alvida stole and quickly showed Luffy where it was all kept.

There was a decent amount of money stacked around the room and a few small chests of gold and jewels. Luffy didn't have room on his ship for it all so he decided to take three of the chest full of gold and jewels, as they were easier to fence of cash. It only took a few minutes but soon the duo was on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shells Town xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them hours, right in to the next day, to arrive at the town but they did so without incident. "Nice place," Luffy commented as he looked around. The town was more modern looking then Fusiha, the houses closer together and there were no fields for farming. Off in the distance he could make out two large towers that were painted two different shades of blue, one a base and the other the stripes.

"I agree," Coby said with a nod from his side.

"Well this is where we part ways," Luffy said with a sigh. During the trip Coby had told him about his dream to be a Marine and that he was going to enlist when they arrived. Luffy wished him luck and even told him he would write his grandfather a letter, who Coby was surprised to find out was a famous Vice-Admiral. Luffy wasn't worried about him knowing that because if he mentioned it he would just tell everyone Coby worked for a pirate and that would pretty much ruin his Marine career.

"Yeah." Coby replied. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Luffy grinned and held out his hand. "Until we meet again." Coby smiled and shook before taking a deep breath and heading towards the base. Luffy watched him for a minute before he looked around.

"I'm hungry." He said before heading into town to find food, which turned out easy as there was a building with a fork and knife crossed over its door. "Mmmmmm fooood." Walking in he looked around to see it wasn't very crowded but everyone was lively and he could smell multiple different dishes he wanted to try.

"Welcome." Luffy turned to see a woman with short brown hair and a green apron smiling at him. "Can I help you?"

"Table for one please." Luffy said, she nodded and guided the teen to a table. "Don't bother with a menu." He pointed to a table with two men. "I'll have what they're having."

"Both dishes?" She asked and when Luffy nodded she did as well. "Alright." Then turned to put his order in. Luffy smiled and relaxed back into his seat before he began looking around.

"That's a lot of food to eat son." Luffy looked over to the two men he had pointed at, both were in colorful short sleeved shirts with white shorts and sandals.

Luffy just grinned right at them. "That's just an appetizer." Both looked surprised but chuckled.

"Kids these days, stomachs made of rubber I tell yah." One said to the other.

"What till you're our age," The other said. "You'll be lucky to finish one meal."

Luffy chuckled. "Say you guys wouldn't happen to have seen a guy wearing a bandana walking around, goes by the name Roronoa Zoro?" Suddenly everyone jumped up from their seats and looked around in a panic, Luffy cocked an eyebrow at them. "Was it something I said?"

Everyone straightened their clothes out and re took their seats, the two men however moved their food and chairs to Luffy's table. "Look kid." One whispered while the other looked around. "That's not a name you want to be asking about."

"See the Captain of the Marines here is more like a dictator, runs the town like his own kingdom." The other man whispered. "And his son, Helmeppo, does whatever he wants when he wants. A while back his wolf as running around and almost bite Rika, that's Ririka's daughter." He pointed to the woman who greeted him.

"But Zoro cut the beast and stopped it." Luffy turned to the other man. "Then Helmeppo says if he doesn't go a month without food while tied up in the Marines training yard he'll be arrested and tried."

"So he went." Luffy said with a nod, he was liking Zoro a little more now that he heard about his character. Both men nodded with frowns.

"Yep, been sitting in that yard for what, three weeks now?" One man asked the other.

"About that yeah." The other replied.

Luffy hummed in thought before he hopped up from his seat. "Thank you gentlemen." He tipped his hat. "Can you tell the waitress I'll be back, might need more food to since I'll have a friend." Both men looked confused before what Luffy said clicked.

"W-w-wait a minute." One said as they both stood.

"You can't go against the Helmeppo and Morgan, they're with the Marines!" The other called out, which made everyone look up as Luffy opened the door.

"Well I'm a pirate, so it's kind of in the job description," Luffy said with a grin before he left the restaurant, leaving behind stunned towns people. He whistled as he made his way up the street towards the base, noticing the tense air the closer he got to the base. Walking up he saw a large stone wall, at least eight feet high, running around the complex. "Let's see, they said he was in the compound so…" Jumping up he pulled himself onto the top of the wall and looked around. Not spying anyone, he flipped over the wall and started walking around.

It didn't take him long to see a cross built out of two wooden beams in the middle of the yard. Tied to it was a man, he looked a bit taller than Luffy but about the same build. He was wearing a white tee shirt, black pants and had a green sash around his waist and black headband around his head. Doubtful that anyone else was tied up around the yard Luffy made his way over to the man. "Hey, you Zoro?"

The man cracked open his eyes and glared at Luffy. "Yeah, who are you?" He looked Luffy up and down. "You don't look like a Marine."

Luffy scoffed. "Of course not, I'm a pirate." Luffy grinned and sat down in front of Zoro. "And I'm here to get you to join my crew."

Zoro stared at him for a second before starting to laugh. "You have to be kidding me, I'm a bounty hunter known as 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'! Why would I join a pirate?" Zoro chuckled again. "Just get out of here."

"Yeah, I'm not going to leave until you join me." Luffy replied with a grin, getting him another glare. "Why are you doing this anyway? I mean I heard the story but why are you actually going through with it?"

"If I just left that Marines brat would take his anger out on the town's people." Zoro glared at Luffy again. "Not that a pirate would care I'm sure."

Luffy frowned. "Hey, just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't care about people." He crossed his arms. "I'll have you know there are a lot of pirate crews who would never hurt civilians unless attacked, and even then they would most likely knock them unconscious."

Zoro blinked at the teen. "Tch, whatever."

"So why are you a bounty hunter anyway?" Luffy asked. "I mean you could fight pirates just as effectively as a Marine."

"I don't like getting told what to do." Zoro answered. "Thus why I won't join you."

"But what's your goal? Your dream? Why are you hunting down bounties?" Luffy figured if he could learn the reason he might be able to work with that and get Zoro to join.

"None of your business." Zoro snapped at him, Luffy was about to speak when he heard someone hit the ground. Turning his to look, which Zoro copied, they both saw a small girl coming towards them.

"Hi big brother," She said while smiling up at Zoro, completely ignoring Luffy.

"Go away." Zoro replied but the little girl ignored him and reached into her bag, pulling out a handkerchief full of rice balls.

"Look I made them for you." She said proudly. "I know you must be hungry."

Luffy chuckled. "Looks like you have a fan Zoro." The bounty hunter shot him a glare.

"What do we have here?" The group turned to see a tall lanky blonde man, whose hair was done in a strange oval bowl style. He was wearing a black suit with a fashionable pink under shirt and had multiple gold rings and necklaces on. Behind him were two Marines, both looked downcast as they sluggishly followed the blonde. "This is a restricted area, you two are not supposed to be here." He then spied the food the girl was holding. "What's this? Can't go the whole month without eating Zoro?" He chuckled as Zoro shot him a glare; he quickly walked over and took a rice ball then bit into it. "Blagh!" He spat the rice out. "What is this garbage? Rice balls are made with salt, not sugar!" He tossed his ball down.

"I thought they would taste better sweet." The girl said with tears starting to well in her eyes.

The blonde was raised his foot to stomp the rest of the rice down when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into his Marine bodyguards. Luffy glared at them as they recovered before turning to the girl. "I bet they taste great and Zoro would be happy to eat them." Zoro gave the teen a confused look. "Now why don't you leave these with us and head home? Me and Zoro here have to talk to the rude man."

"How dare you do that!" The blonde yelled as he dusted off his clothes. "Men, arrest all of them!"

"Run along now.," Luffy said as he gave the girl a little push towards the gate.

"Don't you dare move!" The blonde yelled at the girl.

"If one of those Marines moves to stop her I'm going to rip off your head." Luffy said in a very serious voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "It's alright, no one will hurt you." Luffy said quickly to the girl. She seemed nervous but quickly nodded and ran off towards the gate.

"Don't." The blonde said as one of the Marines started to move. He didn't like that threat and with the tone Luffy used he was taking him seriously, for now at least. "Capture him; we can get the girl later." He said as he pointed at Luffy. "I'm going to kill both of you."

"Hey I'm not with him!" Zoro called out.

The blonde laughed and shrugged. "Who cares, I was planning on killing you anyway." Zoro went wide eyed. "Did you really think I'd forgive you for embarrassing me?" Zoro grit his teeth.

"You bastard." He growled as he strained his muscles against the ropes.

"Don't worry Zoro." Luffy said as he stretched his arms. "I'll knock out these two Marines then untie you so you can beat him up."

"You think you can threaten me!" The blonde yelled. "Get him!" The Marines pulled out their swords and rushed forward. Luffy sighed as he saw how slow they were moving, he knew training with the Whitebeard Pirates would put him at an advantage but he also knew they went very easy on him so he hoped someone around East Blue would pose a challenge. As the first Marnie arrived and went for an overhead chop Luffy grabbed the man's sword arm and twisted it to catch the other Marines attack. He then kicked the second Marine hard in the stomach; knocking the air out of the man and making him fall to his knees. Luffy then spun and threw the Marine he's holding across the yard.

"Now then." Luffy said as he turned to the blonde. "So now it's your turn." The man was shaking now, he was not a fighter and with his guards gone he had no protection. He turned to run and find his father to protect him. "Stop." He heard Luffy say and froze. "Now then, let's get you free Zoro." Luffy said as he walked over to the man.

"Good, I can't wait to chop up that little rat." Zoro said making Luffy pause.

"Chop as in with swords?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm a swordsman." Zoro replied as if everyone should know that.

Luffy paused and let out a hum. "And I guess they have your weapons." He pointed back to the blonde and Zoro nodded. "As a swordsman I guess they're special to you." He knew they would be if Zoro was a serious swordsman.

"Of course they are." Zoro snapped back.

Luffy grinned again and turned to walk towards the blonde. "Good, then when I get them I'll only give them back if you agree to join me."

Zoro's eyes went wide. "What!" He yelled. "You bastard!"

Luffy paused and turned around. "Pirate." He pointed to himself. "But if you just agree now I'll let you go and we can get them together."

Zoro grit his teeth, he didn't like getting blackmailed but he had a feeling Luffy would take his swords if he didn't. "You wanted to know what my dream was, right?" Luffy nodded. "I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world, so if I have to join you then you better not get in my way."

Luffy grinned. "Well, why didn't you just say so earlier? It just so happens I am going to be Pirate King, so it only makes sense I have the best swordsman." He then dropped the grin and gave Zoro a serious look. "Besides, you do know that most of the top swordsman are all pirates, most belonging to crews so large I doubt a single bounty hunter would have made it to them." Zoro was a bit shocked by that information. "Joining a crew will help you bring them to you."

"So you're going to be Pirate King, huh?" Zoro grunted out and Luffy nodded. "Heh, great I'm letting a crazy person be my Captain."

"Alright!" Luffy said as he jumped with joy at getting his first crewmate. He then ran over and began untying the ropes holding Zoro. "Now we get blondie to tell us where your swords are and….." Luffy paused when he looked up and saw the blonde was gone. "Huh, maybe I should have kept a better eye on him." Suddenly alarms started going off. "Well, crap."

"I'm not leaving without my swords." Zoro said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Yea, yea." Luffy said as he waved a hand at Zoro. "Come on, we'll beat them all up then find them."

"I should warn you I'm not much of a hand to hand fighter." Zoro said as they started forward.

"Then take his sword and use it until we find yours." Luffy pointed to the downed Marine. Zoro grunted and picked up the blade, inspecting it as he did.

"It'll have to do." He said as he caught up with Luffy and the duo continued to the Marine base entrance.

"Bet you lunch I beat more of them then you do." Luffy said with a grin as a group of Marines came out of the doors.

"You're on." Zoro replied with an equally large grin, he was already starting to like his new Captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan was not in a good mood. His day started out fine but his stupid son had to ruin that. He was a large muscular man wearing the standard Marine uniform of blue pants and white sleeveless shirt but had his Captains jacket hanging from his shoulders. Along with a metal axe for a right arm, he also had a metal jaw and short blonde hair. "Did you catch them yet?" He asked one of his men while watching the others lift his new statue up.

"The group we sent hasn't reported in yet." The Marine replied, only for Morgan to glare at him.

"Well then go check on them." The man quickly ran off. "Hmph, useless."

"Have you caught them yet father?" Morgan turned to see Helmeppo coming towards him.

"Shut up. If you weren't so useless I wouldn't always have to clean up after you." Morgan snapped at him. Suddenly the door to the roof was thrown open and two Marines rolled across the roof top, both unconscious and one had cuts on his body. "What?"

"So you can still talk with that sword in your mouth?" Luffy asked as he and Zoro walked onto the roof, the swordsman now had a sword in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's not that hard." Zoro replied clearly.

"Who are you?" Morgan said as he looked over the intruders.

"That's them, father!" Helmeppo yelled and pointed at the pirate duo.

"Holy crap he has an axe for a hand!" Luffy yelled and pointed at Morgan with stars in his eyes.

"You're easily impressed, aren't you?" Zoro asked with a small smile.

"Wait, how does he eat with that?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"Enough!" Morgan yelled and shrugged off his jacket. "I don't have time to deal with you pests." He moved forward towards them, all the Marines stopped their pulling and watched the scene unfold.

"I've got this Zoro." Luffy said as he held an arm up to keep the swordsman from moving forward. "Alright axe-man, let's do this." He grinned and moved towards the man.

Because of his height, Morgan also had a better reach and when Luffy stepped into his range he swung his arm horizontally hoping to chop the teen in half. Luffy quickly twisted and spun in the air over the blade, landing and rushing forward to deliver a punch to Morgan's stomach. "Humph!" Morgan grunted, the blow was stronger than he thought but not too powerful. He swept his arm back towards Luffy hoping to cut him.

Luffy grinned as he jumped backwards. "Awesome, you survived the blow!" He clenched his hand. "That means I can step this up some." He moved forward again.

"Shut up brat!" Morgan yelled as he brought his arm down in an overhead chop.

Luffy flipped to the side before the blow hit, which cracked the ground, and when he recovered he kicked at the Marine's knee. Morgan let out a grunt of pain as he dropped to one knee but flung his arm out to hit Luffy. This time instead of dodging Luffy held his hands up and blocked the blow. The force was strong enough to push him back but caused no damage. "This things annoying." Suddenly, Luffy's hands turned into claws.

"What?" Was all Morgan could say before Luffy twisted the axe head with enough force to snap it off.

Luffy laughed as he tossed the blade behind him. "Ha, what you going to use now?"

"What the hell is up with your arms?" Zoro asked from the side lines, though everyone else was curious.

"Oh, I ate the Zoan type Devil Fruit called the Inu Inu Fruit, Model: Raijū." Luffy said as he held up his hands. "I'm a Raijū man."

"What's a Raiju?" Zoro asked.

Luffy sweat dropped. "It's a big wolf with horns that shoots lightning." Everyone nodded with understanding.

"I don't care what you are!" Morgan howled as he rushed the teen. "No one makes a fool of me!" He raised his right arm to attack as even broken, the arm had more weight to it and would work as a weapon.

Luffy grinned and his hands sparked with blue lightning. **"Lightning Claws!"** As he swiped the air with both hands, six blades of blue lightning, in a crisscross pattern flew forward and slammed into Morgan, frying him and knocking him out. Silence filled the air for seconds after Morgan fell but then all of the Marines started cheering, even the ones holding the ropes. When they did the statue started to fall, but no one seemed to care.

"Ummm, why are they cheering?" Luffy asked as he got back to Zoro but the man ignored him and stormed over to Helmeppo, who had dropped to his knees and was crying.

"Take me to my swords now." Zoro growled as he stood over the man, who simply nodded and slowly got up on his feet.

Luffy let out a loud laugh when he noticed a liquid trail following after them.


	3. Hey Big Nose!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_

"**Attack/Technique"**

**bsdurler: **Luffy cannot do that yet but will eventually, though it will only work for short bursts not long distances.

**Nihilist Verum: **They will steal from more pirates and fight other crews, I may make a couple up.

**Ninazu: **I haven't thought of a pairing yet but will keep yours in mind.

**sachin6291: **I will add more members then canon and there will probably be a pairing but I'm not sure who yet.

**thewhitedragon1993: **Luffy knows about Haki but can't properly use it yet. I don't think I'll add any OC's but it's a good idea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy hoped that beating Marines could always end in an all you can eat buffet like today. After they had gotten Zoro's swords back the duo had gone to get something to eat, mainly because Zoro hadn't eaten in weeks. "This is delicious," Luffy said between bites of a large piece of steak.

"Do you need anything else?" Asked Ririka while she cleaned up the empty plates.

"More rum." Zoro ordered between bites of his food. "So where are we going now?"

Luffy swallowed a mouthful of meat. "We're heading towards Gecko Island."

"What's there?" Zoro asked as he took a large swig of rum.

"Hopefully a guy that will want to join us," Luffy replied. Then both pirates looked up when they heard the door opening and several people muttering.

Walking in was a Marine officer, who spared no one a glance as he walked right up to Luffy and Zoro. "Excuse me but are you the pirates who defeated Captain Morgan?"

Luffy gave Zoro a curious look before looking back at the Marine. "Yeah."

"While I thank you for stopping his tyrannical rule I'm afraid we cannot allow you to stay on the island." The Marine said evenly.

"What!"

"How can you do that!?"

"Is this how you show your thanks?!"

Several patrons yelled and jumped to their feet but the Marine didn't move or look away. Luffy nodded and stood up. "Alright, I had my fill anyway." While not true Luffy understood where the man was coming from. Zoro grunted but stood up as well, grabbing a bottle of rum as he and Luffy turned to leave.

"Do you have to leave?" Rika asked as she looked up at them sadly.

"We do but don't worry, I'm sure one day we'll be back." Luffy told the little girl as he patted her head, earning him a smile. She then ran and threw her arms around Zoro's legs.

"Goodbye big brother, I'll miss you!" She yelled and squeezed the man's legs.

"Whatever." Zoro said but didn't make a move to push her off.

After a second she let go of him and the duo made their way out of the restaurant, the Marine Officer following behind. "We will escort you to get whatever supplies you need and then to the docks." He said as they exited and saw more Marines.

"We're good on supplies so we'll head straight to the docks." Luffy replied. "Hmm?" The teen grinned when he saw a pink head of hair. "Hey Coby, you joined up!" Luffy ran to the boy and grinned at him, while Coby grew pale.

"You know him?" The officer asked as he moved to them. Coby grew nervous knowing if they thought he was a pirate spy they would lock him up.

"Yup, see I didn't know how to get here so I kidnapped him and made him help me sail here." Luffy said with a grin. "Wait, did you join just cause you were kidnapped by a pirate? Psh, that's a stupid reason."

Everyone stared at Luffy but luckily Coby caught on to what he was doing. "That's right and you got lucky today but eventually I'll arrest you and every pirate!" Coby said with the most confidence he could muster, which was just enough to make him sound believable.

"Enough Ensign." The Marine said. "We'll overlook the kidnapping as well but you really need to leave." Luffy chuckled but nodded his head and turned to leave.

"If you want to stop me you better aim to be an Admiral!" Luffy yelled over his shoulder. "Cause I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Zoro chuckled at Luffy as they made their way to the small boat with their Marine escorts, he knew his life had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooooo hungryyyyyy!" Luffy moaned as he and Zoro lazed on his dingy.

"We ate like four hours ago." Zoro replied as he sat up. "And you ate almost all the supplies."

"Foooooodddddd." Luffy groaned out. "Hm?" He said and sat up in the boat.

Zoro cocked an eyebrow and turned to see what Luffy was looking at. There, lazily flying in the air, was a large pelican.

"Meat!" Luffy yelled as he jumped to his feet and horns grew out of his head. **"Lightning Horn"** Blue bolts flew out of the horns towards the bird but right before they hit the pelican dropped underneath the blast. Luffy's jaw dropped, not believing he could miss, as the bird looked down at them and huffed as it flew away. "….did he just do what I think he did?" Luffy asked as he pointed at the bird. Zoro shrugged, Luffy suddenly dropped to the seat and grabbed boat oars. "Come back here you dumb bird!" His arms grew and became covered in white and blue fur. "I'll teach you to look down on me!"

Zoro fell onto a seat from the sudden jerk as Luffy used his strength to chase after the bird. "Seriously it's a bird!" The swordsman yelled.

"A bird that thinks he's better than me!" Luffy yelled back as he continued to row. "And there's no way in hell some bird is better than the future Pirate King!" Zoro sighed and shook his head. Realizing nothing was going to stop Luffy he sat back and decided to wait it out.

"Help!"

"Please save us!"

Luffy looked over Zoro to see three men treading in the water waving at them. "I'm not slowing down so if you want to be saved grab on!" Luffy called out. The three men looked distressed but quickly swam so they were in the boat's path. As Luffy sped by the men quickly grabbed on and pulled themselves onto the boat, each gasping for air.

"Thanks for the save, now hand over your boat." One of the men, wearing a black shirt and beanie, said as he and the others pulled out knives. They paused however when they noticed Luffy's arms were not human.

Luffy also stopped his rowing as the men examined his arms. Being insulted by a bird is one thing but trying to take his boat… "I was already pissed off." Luffy growled as he cracked his knuckles. "Now I'm angry."

Zoro actually felt a little bad for the three idiots, but it was quickly forgotten as he found a sake bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're so sorry Mr. Luffy sir." The beanie wearing man, who Luffy had dubbed Moron Number One, said with a smile, that was missing two teeth.

The other two men, Morons Number Two and Three, both nodded as they rowed the boat. Luffy huffed at them as he leaned back in the boat with his arms crossed, while he had gotten some frustration out on them they had made him lose the bird. "Damn right you are." Luffy growled out.

"So what were you three doing in the water?" Zoro asked as he chuckled at Luffy.

"Our ship was stolen by a woman." Moron Number One replied with a frown. "She tricked us onto her ship and then ran off with ours."

"So where is it?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The three looked down. "It was hit by lightning." Luffy and Zoro both shared a look. "Seemed like it came out of nowhere." Luffy let out a nervous chuckle then cleared his throat.

"Well I feel bad so I'll let you row us to an island where you can get off." Luffy said with a nod to himself as the men sweat dropped.

'Wait a minute, we can take these two to Captain Buggy and he can pay them back for beating us up.' Moron Number One thought and smiled. "Thank you so much Mr. Luffy! It so happens there's an Island nearby. We were heading there ourselves when our boat got stolen." His crewmates looked at him before they understood what was going on and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." Luffy threw his hand behind his head and relaxed as the Morons rowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Orange Town, Organ Islands xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy looked around as he got off the boat, he was extremely surprised to not see anyone at all. 'Weird,' Luffy thought as he turned to Zoro and the Moron's. "Town seems kind of empty." Luffy commented and watched the reactions of the Moron's.

"Their probably at the party!" Moron Number Two yelled and looked to his crewmates.

"Of course," Moron Number One slapped his forehead. "That's where they are! Come on, we'll show you." He gestured for them to follow as the other two Morons moved ahead.

"How dumb do they think we are?" Luffy asked quietly as he and Zoro followed them.

"Real dumb apparently." The green haired swordsman replied as he dropped a hand to one of his swords. "How do you want to play this?"

Luffy grinned. "Well they went through all this trouble, the least we can do is see who they're taking us to." Zoro matched his grin and chuckled.

The Moron trio led them through the town, which Luffy noticed was more than empty, it had been ransacked. Almost every shop door was open and looking in the windows he could tell the place had been torn apart. He frowned and flexed his hand, he was very eager to meet the person who ordered them to do this. After a few minutes of walking they came to a large building and they could hear multiple voices on the roof cheering and singing. Neither pirate missed the large grins on the Moron trio as they heard the voices and led the way up to the roof.

Coming out on the roof Luffy looked around to see several pirates drinking and laughing with each other. He noticed that some of them had a circus theme to them, even those that didn't were doing acrobatics, balancing things or juggling. "Captain!" Moron Number One said as he ran towards a raised platform with a chair on it.

Luffy and Zoro both paused when they saw the man sitting on the throne like chair. They couldn't tell how tall he was because he was sitting but he was wearing a red and white horizontal striped tee shirt under an orange cloak with yellow tasseled shoulder pads. Under that he had a dark green sash around his waist and light blue pants with black shoes that had points on the end going up. The oddest thing about him was the orange captain's hat with blue tassels on each end and what appeared to be his Jolly Roger on it, a skull and crossbones with a large circular nose. A nose that matched the man's own big red one that stood out on his face even with the crossbones painted on his forehead that extended down and over his eyes. "What is it, can't you see we're celebrating our new crewmate?" The Captain asked impatiently as he waved to a girl standing near him.

She had short orange hair that fell just below her chin and wore a white tee shirt, with a deep v cut all the way to her breasts, with a thick blue stripe over her bust and two smaller stripes under that and on each hem line. Her outfit was completed by a short orange skirt with hollow white circles on the side. "She's the one who stole our boat!" Moron Number Two yelled and pointed at her.

The Captain cocked an eyebrow. "Is that true Nami?" He asked the girl.

"Sure is." She replied with a grin. "But who cares, we're all working together now." She gave him a bright smile.

"Too true." The Captain laughed, much to the shock of the Moron Trio. "You all are lucky, normally I'd punish you for losing treasure to a single women." He glared at them for a second then smiled darkly. "But Nami's not an ordinary woman."

Zoro sighed as he watched the exchange, it had nothing to do with him and it was boring. He turned to say something to Luffy, only to see the teen had disappeared. Looking around quickly it took only a second to spot Luffy, who had found a spot at a table and was inhaling large amounts of food. "So you're Bounty Hunter Zoro." Zoro turned to see the Captain had stood and Moron Number One was standing next to his chair.

"Yeah and?" Zoro replied as he dropped a hand to a blade at the Captain's announcement while almost everyone had gone silent and was watching.

"Come to collect my bounty have you?" The man asked with a grin while many of his men chuckled.

"Nope." Zoro replied making every stop laughing and stare at him. "I don't even know who the hell you are."

"WHAT!" The Captain yelled. "You mean to tell me you've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!"

Zoro hummed in thought. "Oh yah I remember you now." He said with a nod.

"….And?" Buggy asked impatiently.

"And what?" Zoro replied again, he was starting to get annoyed by this conversation.

"If you're not here to collect my bounty then what are you doing here?!" Buggy yelled impatiently.

"I'm with him." Zoro turned and pointed at Luffy, who stopped his eating and turned around.

"Hey you guys have some great food!" Luffy called out as he hopped up off his seat, taking a chicken leg as he did, and walking over to Zoro.

Buggy eyed the teen and his eyes narrowed at his hat. "And who the hell are you?" He was getting tired of asking the same question.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy replied with a large grin.

Buggy eyed him up and down again. "Never heard of you." He said though he wondered how he had never heard of someone travelling with Zoro, and by appearances leading their little two man team.

"Just started out but don't worry." Luffy said. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates, then you'll have heard of me."

There was a small pause before Buggy burst out laughing, followed quickly by his men joining in. Luffy knew people would react like that, for now at least, and he would let them. It would put them off guard and get cocky. "You think you are going to be King of the Pirates?" Buggy chocked out through his laughter.

"I don't think, I know." Luffy replied seriously. Buggy calmed his laughing and studied the teen.

"Hmph." Buggy said and his men all started to quiet down. "So you think you've got what it takes to be Pirate King?" Buggy grinned. "Cabaji!"

"Yes Captain." A tall slender man said as he moved forward from the sideline. He wore a sleeveless brown jacket, white pants that flared out at the bottom and a large blue and white checkered scarf. His hair was a black and while the left side was long and covered his eye the right side was shaved and had lines shaved out of it.

"Why don't you show this weakling how real pirates fight?" Buggy asked with a dark chuckle. The slender man nodded and drew a sword.

"With pleasure Captain." Cabaji replied and started to turn back to the crowd.

"Hey, if you want to see how tough I am then get your big nose down here and do it yourself!" Luffy called out and noticed all the pirates freeze, their eyes going wide as they looked to Buggy.

"WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE!?" Buggy roared as he leapt to his feet.

Luffy cocked an eyebrow. "Ummm….you. I mean you have looked at a mirror before, right?"

"You little whelp!" Buggy yelled before turning to his men. "Show this boy our special Buggy Balls!" Quickly two men turned a cannon towards the streets below and lite the fuse. "Now witness true power."

Luffy was curious, after all it seemed like a normal cannon so why was Buggy making a spectacle out of it. His answer came when the fuse hit the bottom and the cannon fired, blowing apart several houses with a huge blast. Luffy and Zoro both stared wide eyed at the destruction. "Hahahahaha how do you like that kid?"

"Impressive." Luffy replied. "…But you still have a big nose." He said with a grin.

"BASTARD!" Buggy yelled as he leapt at Luffy. "I'll show you a big nose!"

Luffy moved forward and shot his hands out, catching both of Buggy's. "You know that made no sense right?" Buggy blinked and Luffy used the moment to kick him in the stomach, throwing him back towards his men.

"Damn it!" Buggy yelled as he got to his feet. "Hit him with a Buggy Ball!"

"Shit." Luffy said as he turned and saw the men already turning a cannon towards him. "Zoro run!" Luffy yelled as he turned and ran for the edge of the building, Zoro right beside him.

"You just had to piss him off, didn't you?" Zoro grumbled as they reached the edge of the building and leapt into the street below. As they fell they heard the boom of the cannon. Luckily the pirates aimed a bit high and the ball sailed past them but hit an area towards the edge of the town.

As they fell both clung onto a building, Zoro using a sword while Luffy changed his hand into a claw, and slide down the side. "Couldn't you have shot it with lightning?" Zoro asked as he looked at the roof.

Luffy shrugged as he changed his arm back to normal. "I probably could have but I might have blown it up." Zoro nodded as that seemed like a possibility.

"So what now?" Zoro asked.

"I don't care!" They heard Buggy yell. "Find them and bring them back here!"

"Hmm, let's find somewhere to hide out for a bit and think out a plan." Luffy decided after a second of thought.

"This way." Both men turned to see Nami waving them to follow her.

"Isn't she one of them?" Zoro asked as he tightened the grip on his sword.

"Supposedly." Luffy replied. "Let's follow her." Luffy declared with a large grin as he ran towards the girl, Zoro sighed but sheathed his sword and followed his Captain.

Nami held her smile as the duo came towards her, but on the inside she was pissed at them. Her plan was going well, she was gaining the trust of the Biggy Pirates and after the party, when they passed out drunk, she would steal all there treasure and be gone. But since they showed up and got them all riled up she had to think of a new plan, in the mean time she would hide them away in case she needed to use them as bargaining chips. "I know a place we can hide." She said when they got close and led them through the town, turning up and down alleys so no one would be able to see them. Finally they came to a house and Nami led them inside, jumping onto the kitchen counter as they entered.

"Whose house is this?" Luffy asked as he looked around and listened to see if anyone was upstairs.

Nami shrugged. "No idea, Buggy and his boys ran everyone out of town when they showed up."

"I see." Luffy replied as he walked towards the fridge, after all if no one was around the food was going to spoil anyway.

"Why are you helping us?" Zoro asked with narrowed eyes at the girl.

"Well you guys ruined my plans so you owe me." She replied sweetly to Zoro.

"What plan?" Luffy asked with his head in the fridge as he looked around inside.

"Well after they were all drunk I planned to steal all of their treasure." Nami replied. "Since you guys showed up and caused trouble you owe me."

Luffy looked over at her. "If you want to get technical since you stole the Moron Trio's boat, thus making them meet us so it's your fault." Zoro chuckled as Nami's jaw dropped.

"Well if you hadn't pissed off Buggy my plan could have worked!" Nami huffed after collecting her thoughts.

Luffy chuckled as he came out of the fridge, holding various cuts of meat. "Ha, true." He walked over to the table and sat down. "So what are you? Pirate, thief, both?"

Neither missed Nami's eyes harden. "I'm not a pirate." She said with a bit of venom. "Pirates are the scum of the earth, I'm a thief and probably the best navigator in all of East Blue." She held her head up high.

"A navigator, great!" Luffy said with a large smile. "Then you can join my crew."

"What!" Both Nami and Zoro yelled. "I just said Pirates are scum so why would I join you?" Nami asked.

"He was a bounty hunter and I got him to join." Luffy replied as he pointed to Zoro. "Besides I can make it worth your time."

Nami cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"How about me and Zoro beat up all the pirates and allow you to keep all the treasure as payment." Nami perked up at the plan. "You in turn will get us to Gecko Island, after that we'll talk more."

Nami hummed in thought. 'That could work, they do all the work and I get the treasure.' She studied Luffy as he began to eat. _"But what's at Gecko Island…wait it doesn't matter. If it's valuable I can steal it and if not then I'll just leave them there." _She thought with a smile. "Alright you have a deal."

Zoro groaned as Luffy grinned and jumped up. "Great, welcome to the team Nami!" He grabbed her hand and shook it.


	4. Pirate vs Pirate

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Attack"**

**Vruon:** Thanks for the correction, as for the horns a Raijū is sometimes depicted as having horns.

**OregonDucks:** Thanks for the technique ideas, ill keep them in mind. His lightning can hurt them as long as the Logia element can conduct electricity. I don't think I'm going to give him a weapon. I am considering leaning towards the one night stand idea, not have him be a playboy but someone who occasionally has a bedmate.

"Why haven't you found them yet Cabaji?" Buggy asked as he drummed his chairs armrest. It had been an hour since he sent his men out to find Zoro and Luffy and the clown was getting impatient.

Cabaji gave a quick bow. "We are searching all the houses Captain but there are a lot. I had men go out and inform Mohji, his lion should be able to help track them."

"Pfft, I doubt Richie can but it's better than nothing." Buggy replied. While the lion was a powerhouse, he never found it to be that intelligent or useful for anything but destruction and intimidation.

Cabaji agreed fully with Buggy. "Should we not just begin firing Buggy Balls into the town?" He asked. "We can call the men back and that would solve everything."

Buggy slammed his fist down on the chair, making Cabaji jump slightly. "I want to gut that little brat myself!" Buggy screamed. "Now get out there and find him!" Cabaji immediately turned and ran for the stairs, he did not want to suffer Buggy's wrath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami watched in shock as Luffy finished eating every piece of meat he could find in the fridge. He hadn't stopped eating for an entire hour. "He's not human." She thought as Luffy let out a long and loud burp.

The teen Captain leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Man, that was good!"

"So what's the plan?" Zoro asked from his seat, he was getting bored just sitting around.

"Well by now they should all be out looking for us." Luffy said as he stood up. "They'll be scattered and in small numbers, so we can take them out easily." Nami and Zoro looked surprised he actually had a plan instead of just stuffing his face.

'I should stop underestimating him because of his easy going attitude.' Zoro thought as he stood up. "Sounds good to me."

"Ummmm, I'll just wait here." Nami said. While she could hold her own, she was not a fighter.

"If you don't come with us I can't guarantee we won't keep some of the money ourselves." Luffy said with a grin, though he didn't care as he was set on getting her to join them full time and wanted to get to know her better as well as examine her skills. His ploy worked as Nami stiffened and then hopped off the counter to follow after them.

Walking outside Luffy started walking back towards where they had first met Buggy, he planned on taking out everyone on the way before fighting the older pirate. It didn't take them long to run into someone, or rather two people. As they turned a corner they were greeted by a large lion with a greenish colored fur and purple mane, the beast was at least twelve feet tall and towered above the trio. On his back sat a man in dark blue pants with a yellow sash around his waist and a white fur sleeveless shirt that stopped just above his abs. His hair was white in color as well and wrapped around the outside of his head to give him the image he had a mane.

"Hey, who are you?" The man asked as he pointed at the trio.

"That's them Mohji sir!" Luffy looked down from the lion and saw a pirate coming out from behind the beast and pointing at them.

"What!" Mohji yelled as he looked at his crewmate then back at the trio. "Captain Buggy want's you." He pointed at Luffy. "But I can kill the others."

"Wait I'm a part of your crew!" Nami yelled and threw up her arms. "They kidnapped me." She pointed at Luffy and Zoro while forcing tears out of her eyes.

"Huh, I don't remember you." Mohji said before looking back at the pirate behind him. "Do you know her?"

"Yah she did join us but she also stole from us before that." He replied.

Mohji scratched his head and turned to her. "Well if you just joined and got kidnapped you can't be that useful, so whatever." Nami's eyes went wide. "Come on Ritchie, it's lunch time."

"Don't eat me!" Nami yelled as she ran behind Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro started for his swords, not worried at all about the beast but stopped when he heard Luffy chuckle. "That's a pretty big lion." He stated to walk forward his arm changing as he did. Nami noticed it and her eyes shot open. "But we've got business with Buggy so I don't feel like playing around." Lightning began to crackle around his arm and suddenly Luffy shot forward. **"Volt Punch"** Appearing in front of the lion Luffy delivered a massive punch to its face. Ritchie and Mohji, who was still unfortunately on the beasts back, flew back into one of the houses. Luffy turned to the remaining pirate, who looked at him with wide eyes for a second before screaming and running off.

"What are you?" Nami asked as she stared at Luffy.

The teen turned and grinned big. "I ate a Devil Fruit and now I'm a Raijū man." Nami wasn't sure what he meant but decided to nod and ask about that later. "Alright, let's go!" Luffy cheered as he began walking again.

"Could have let me at least fight the man." Zoro muttered with a small smile as he followed after Luffy. Nami quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

Zoro was a bit disappointed that they didn't see any other pirates as they made it to the building Buggy had occupied but that turned to excitement when he saw Cabaji waiting near the doorway, a sword on his side and oddly a unicycle behind him. "He's mine." Zoro declared quickly as he took his bandana and tied it on his head.

Luffy stopped and nodded, Zoro wanted to be the best swordsman so he was ready to let him fight any swordsman they came across unless they were the Captain, they were his. "Your first duel as a pirate, show me what you got Zoro!"

Zoro smirked as he walked past Luffy and towards Cabaji. "Roronoa Zoro, it's an honor..." Cabaji said as he drew his sword while Zoro placing one in his mouth and drawing his other two. "…To get to slay you!" Cabaji quickly grabbed the unicycle and jumped on before heading towards Zoro. "I am Cabaji the Acrobat!" Cabaji yelled as he pulled back his arm and went for a stab at Zoro.

The green haired swordsman brought up his left sword and blocked the attack, barley moving despite the momentum Cabaji had built up. Seeing the difference in strength Cabaji quickly reached up and pulled down his scarf and breathed in. **"Acrobat Technique: Fire Breath"** He breathed out a large plume of fire that made Zoro flinch back, but overall did no damage.

Cabaji used the distraction though and snapped out one of his legs to kick Zoro in the ribs. Zoro let out a grunt but his training kept him from dropping the sword in his mouth. Zoro quickly slashed with his right sword but Cabaji backpedaled his unicycle and dodged. Cabaji spun his sword in his hand and stabbed it into the ground, cracking it and kicking up some dust. **"Acrobat Technique: Murder Mist Trick"** Grabbing his sword Cabaji swung his arm around so the dust covered the area around Zoro.

Zoro let out a sigh as the dust covered him, while he was distracted by the flames the kick really didn't do any damage and he was getting annoyed by the stupid tricks. While the idea of the dust was good he could hear the unicycle rolling on the ground as Cabaji sped towards him. "Enough of your tricks." Zoro said as he brought up his swords in an x pattern to block Cabaji's attack. Cabaji was surprised by the block and didn't have time to react as Zoro kicked out his Unicycle, dropping him to the ground. "If that's all you have then you're more pathetic then I thought."

Cabaji let out a growl and jumped to his feet. "I'll show you!" He yelled as he attacked with an overhead chop. Zoro grinned as he blocked the strike and started to play defensively just to see if Cabaji was better than he believed. After a few strikes Zoro was sure Cabaji wasn't a challenge and, after blocking a strike, he jumped back. Zoro squatted and crossed his arms so his swords were pointing behind him. **"Oni Giri"** With a burst of speed Zoro shot past Cabaji, bringing his two swords across his chest and cutting an x into the pirate's chest.

"Ahhh!" Cabaji screamed as he fell back and passed out from the blow.

"Great job Zoro." Luffy congratulated. Zoro gave him a nod as he whipped blood off his blades before sheathing them.

"There's a warehouse behind this pub that they keep all their treasure in." Nami pointed off towards the side of the building. "I'm going to go and get it all."

"Zoro go with her for protection." Luffy ordered, mostly because he didn't want her running off when she agreed to help them. Zoro cocked an eyebrow at him but nodded. Nami seemed a little put off but she didn't mind the idea of someone protecting her so she said nothing.

Luffy watched them leave before turning and heading into the building and towards the roof, cracking his knuckles and grinning as he walked up the stairs. Walking out onto the roof Luffy saw Buggy sitting in his chair.

"So you came to me." Buggy said as he stood and walked towards Luffy. "You know with that hat you remind me of that impudent Red Hair."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow. "Red Hair, you mean Shanks?"

"So you know him." Buggy replied with a bit of surprise. "Then I'll enjoy this even more!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out knives, one in each gap between his fingers, and stomped his feet making blades pop out of his shoes.

"…..That's a lot of knives." Luffy remarked. "Can you even fight properly like that?" He didn't see how Buggy could hold the knives with enough strength to attack.

Buggy grinned viciously before holding one arm out towards Luffy. **"Chop-Chop Harpoon" **Suddenly Buggys right arm, from the elbow to his hand, flew off the pirate Captains body at towards Luffy. The teen was surprised by the move but grabbed hold of the arm before it hit him. "Got you now!" Buggy yelled with glee. **"Chop-Chop Harpoon Separate"** Buggy's hand split at the wrist and flew towards Luffy's head. Luffy was glad he had trained with the Whitebeard Pirates because the training made it easy for him to dodge the attack.

"Whoa!" Luffy jumped back, letting go of the piece of arm, and watched as the two pieces flew back to Buggy.

"Surprised?" Buggy asked before letting out a loud peal of laughter. "I've eaten the Chop Chop Fruit, now blades can't hurt me!" He laughed again.

Luffy shrugged. "So what?" Buggy stopped laughing. "I don't use swords so it doesn't affect me." He grinned. "And now I know what to expect from you."

Buggy growled and threw up both arms. "Chop Chop Harpoons" Both arms disconnected and flew towards Luffy. He grinned and ran towards the arms. Both were aimed at his chest so when he got close he suddenly ducked under them. "Not so fast!" Buggy yelled and pulled one leg back. **"Chop Chop Buzzsaw"** Kicking forward his hips disconnected from his body while both legs went out in a split creating a giant saw flying towards Luffy.

Luffy took a second to register that Buggy's torso was floating in the air before he dodged the kicks. "If he can float then…" Luffy quickly rolled to the side and spun up onto his feet, while the arms had not attacked they were poised to strike where he had been. "Ha saw through your plan big nose!" Luffy yelled with a grin at the clown pirate.

"Who has a big nose?!" Buggy screamed before commanding all his body parts towards the teen. Luffy chuckled and held out his arms.

"By the way Buggy." Luffys arms began to change which surprised Buggy. "You not the only one that's eaten a Devil Fruit." Lightning crackled as it trailed down Luffy's arms and created two small balls in his hands. **"Shock Shell"** Luffy clapped his hands, smashing the two lightning balls together and sending out a wave of lightning all around him. It didn't reach Buggy but his both his arms and his legs.

"Wha…what did you do?!" Buggy yelled as he jerked his head around. "I can't feel my arms and legs!"

"Yeah that technique isn't very powerful, but if I want to get a few seconds to breath or keep from being overwhelmed it helps." Luffy grinned and started walking towards Buggy, flexing his claws as he did. "And for the finale…." Buggy's eyes shot open as he realized he was helplessly floating there.

"Stay back you little punk or I'll…." Luffy shot forward before Buggy could finish and delivered a strong right hook, right on his nose, and sent the clowns head and torso flying towards the ocean.

"Have a nice swim!" Luffy yelled while waving, his arms changing back as he did. "That was fun." Luffy said to himself as he turned and started walking towards the back edge of the building, he found that fight more challenging then the Marine captain but still not enough to get him really going.

Making it to the edge he looked down and was happy to see Zoro facing the inside of the warehouse, a few pirates lay scattered on the ground and Luffy could see some blood trails from them. Slowly his legs took the form of a wolf's, but more muscular, and Luffy leapt off the edge of the building towards the one across from him. Luffy leapt back and forth between the two buildings before he landed on the ground and changed his legs back. "How's it going Zoro?" Luffy asked as he joined his first mate.

Zoro looked over. "Oh hey, done already?"

"Yeah, not that difficult." Luffy placed his arms behind his head. "Though his Devil Fruit power had potential he obviously didn't train enough with it." Luffy informed the man, Zoro just grunted in response.

"Done." Both turned to the building as Nami came strolling out, dragging a large bag behind her.

"Great, just one thing left to get and we can head towards Gecko Island." Nami cocked an eyebrow as Luffy ran over to one of the downed men, crouched and grabbed him by the hair to look him in the face.

"Where's your ship and where can I find the plans for those Buggy Balls?" Luffy asked the man, who gave no response because he was unconscious. Luffy frowned and moved over to another pirate, then another….then another…. "They're all knocked out." Luffy said as he turned to Zoro and Nami, who both sweat dropped.

"Why do you want those?" Nami asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Did you see the damage they did?" Luffy pointed towards the town. "We can take out ships before they can get us with those." Mentally he even thought they were powerful enough that they could damage the Moby Dick, Whitebeards ship, with a few shots.

Nami still looked at him with suspicion but nodded. "Fine, come on I know where the ship is but not the plans."

"Awesome!" Luffy said with a small cheer. "Oh and you can take all the treasure hidden there and Zoro, when we get there go steal all the weapons you can."

"What for?" Zoro asked, he doubted they would have any good weapons if the men weren't using anything worthwhile.

Luffy shrugged. "Never know when we'll need something." Zoro nodded to that. "Plus you can use the swords to practice your cutting skills." Zoro cocked an eyebrow.

"Cutting skills?" He asked a bit curious at what Luffy meant.

"Yeah." Luffy pointed back behind them. "I noticed you didn't cut through any of their swords so I figured you were still working on that." Luffy noticed Zoro looking pensive and he realized the man hadn't thought about that. "I mean all the best swords men have blades so strong I doubt you could, but it will save time fighting low class pirates to just cut through them and their weapons."

Zoro pondered what Luffy had said as they walked through the town, eventually coming to a dock where a large ship was tied off. The ship was obviously Buggy's as it had a large circus top tent in the middle of it, Luffy had been considering taking the ship but it would be too much work for the three of them to steer this ship. They boarded the ship and split up, Luffy to find the plans for Buggy Balls, and if not those then a few of them to study later on. Zoro and Nami headed below deck first to search out their respective items.

After a half hour of searching Zoro had taken down a hammock, turning it into a makeshift bag, to carry a variety of pistols, rifles and swords back with them. Nami was looking downcast because she couldn't find any more treasure, not even a map to follow later on after she dumped Luffy and Zoro.

"Well I guess we can leave." Luffy declared as he walked up from below deck. He unfortunately couldn't find the plans but luckily Buggy left a small stockpile of ten balls on the ship, which he had in a bag behind him.

"You're just going to carry those around?" Nami asked bewildered. Luffy looked at her, then the bag, then back to her and shrugged. Nami let out a sigh. "I'm navigating for an idiot." She thought. "Come on, let's go." She said as she shuffled off the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Gecko Island, East Blue xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aahhh it feels good to stretch out." Luffy said as he stretched out his arms and bent backwards.

"I feel like we haven't been on land for days." Zoro replied as he too stretched.

"So what's here that's so important?" Nami asked, it had been bothering her.

"Hey." Zoro said gaining their attention. "Who are those guys?" He pointed up to a ridge and there, barley hidden behind a fallen tree, were four people.

"They spotted us!" One of the people said and stood up.

"Retreat!" Three other voices called out and the last three stood, letting Luffy and the others see they were children, and ran off.

"Cowards!" The other man called out then turned to face the trio, he put one foot on the log and his hands on his hips. "I am Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates! We're in charge of this village so unless you want my eighty million men to attack you, leave!" He was a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair, which was mostly covered by an olive green bandana, and a long nose. He was wearing brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm and had goggles over his bandana.

"Liar." Nami replied and Usopp gaped at her.

"AH how did you know?!" He yelled before collecting himself.

"Your Yasopp's son right?" Luffy asked, making everyone turn to him.

"Huh?" Usopp replied. "You've heard of my dad?"

"Yeah, I knew him." Luffy smiled. "He used to talk about you a lot." Usopp straightened up at that. "I'm here because I want you to join my pirate crew." Luffy gave him a big grin.

Usopp's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide at the news, not only did this stranger know his father but he wanted him to join his pirate crew. "How do you know my dad?" He asked.

"Oh he and Shanks used my home as a base for a while." Luffy replied casually. "So you going to join?"

"You know Shanks!" Usopp cried out in shock.

"Yep, so you going to join or not?" Luffy asked. "Cause I could use a sniper and if you're half as good as your dad then you'll be great!"

"Ha, I'm the greatest shot there is!" Usopp puffed up his chest. "I can hit a target from a hundred yards away."

"So could Yasopp." Luffy replied, making Usopp stutter. "In the dark."

"Aw man!" Usopp moaned as he slouched over.

"Cheer up." Luffy slapped his back. "I can help you train to be an even better shot, where's your gun?" He inspected the teen and didn't see anything.

"I don't use a gun." Usopp replied and pulled out a slingshot. "This is my weapon."

"Huh…" Luffy replied as he stared at the weapon. "Well whatever, now come on." He slung an arm around Usopp and started walking towards the mainland. "Now show us where we can get something to eat and we can talk some more." Usopp wasn't sure what was going on but nodded. Nami and Zoro simply followed along, not really sure what was going on but they were hungry anyway since their gluttonous captain already ate all the rations.


	5. Negotiations

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attack/Technique"**

**DarkPirateKing69:** The lightning does speed up his metabolism, similar to the flash. Thanks for the webpage, its got some good ideas. His hair is white and blue depending on how in-depth he goes and the Raiju man is a play on his childish humor.

**Iitrnr:** It is Mythical, my mistake earlier. I am aware Mock town is in grad line, they travelled there and that why Luffy remained in the cabin most of the trip.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

"They're not human." Usopp gaped as he stared across the booth at Luffy and Zoro, whom both had several plates of food stacked near them.

"Yeah that's what I think." Nami chimed in.

"smph yrone waophs oin?" Luffy said with a full mouth.

"…What?" Nami and Usopp asked.

Luffy swallowed the food. "So are you going to join?"

"Only if you'll make me the Captain." Usopp replied and grinned.

"Sure." Everyone looked surprised at Luffy. "If you can beat me in a fight." He grinned back at Usopp, his however looked feral and it sent a shiver down Nami and Usopp's spines.

"Ah…well…" Usopp sputtered.

"Alright come on we can finish this quick." Luffy declared as he slapped the table and stood. "Oh and when you lose you have to join anyway." The teen then grabbed Usopp by the strap of his overalls and started pulling him towards the door.

"Wait I never agreed to this!" Usopp yelled and attempted to grab something to stop being dragged.

"Of course you did." Luffy said while tightening his grip when he felt resistance. "Plus your old man would never forgive me if I didn't bring you along." Luffy paused. "And I don't want to get shot, so you're coming."

Usopp was quiet for a second. "Was he really that awesome?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy replied with a large smile. "He was probably the nicest one from the crew to me, I think because he knew he had a kid."

"What are the chances we'll run into him?" Usopp barley remembered his father and had always wanted to reconnect.

"One hundred percent." Luffy said and pointed to his hat. "Shanks gave me this hat and I promised to return it to him someday. Plus if I'm gonna be Pirate King then we'll definitely run into him, first we'll kick his ass then we'll return it."

Usopp was quiet as he was dragged through the town, and thought about what Luffy said. He always wanted to be a pirate, go out and have adventures like he assumed his father did, which he was now sure he did. Of course he had people in the village he didn't want to abandon but leaving did have a large part of being a pirate. Usopp was broken from his thoughts when Luffy tossed him forward.

"Okay so first one to knock the other unconscious wins." Luffy said as he started stretching.

"Ummm….." Usopp said. "How about I just give up?" Usopp figured he didn't have much of a choice, plus this gave him a good excuse for suddenly leaving everyone.

Luffy stopped his stretching and frowned. "But that's no fun."

"I'll buy dinner?" Usopp gambled, he was rewarded by a grinning Luffy.

"Deal!" Luffy yelled. "But you still lost so you're coming with us." He pointed and said firmly. "Now let's go tell Zoro." Luffy grinned again.

"I should go get my stuff." Usopp said. "And I need to say goodbye to everyone." Luffy nodded.

"Alright." He pointed at Usopp again. "But if you try to run I'll beat you up and drag you to the boat." Usopp started sweating and gulped at Luffy's serious face but nodded. "Good….well I'm going back to eat more." In an instant Luffy was back to his normal self.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Usopp thought as he watched Luffy head back towards town. Letting out a sigh he decided to go visit his "crew" first and then make his way to the mansion, he was sure Kaya would be sad he was leaving but he would be able to tell her real stories when he came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami and Zoro blinked as they looked at the three children, who were attempting to look intimidating, standing in front of them. "Come again?" Nami asked.

"What did you do with our Captain!" The one with his hat pulled almost over his face yelled and pointed at Nami.

"Who exactly is your Captain?" Nami asked though she had an idea. The boys were cut off from answering as the door to the restaurant flew open.

"Alright meat time!" Luffy cried with a large grin. "Huh?" He noticed the three kids. "Who are you?"

"What did you do to Captain Usopp?!" The three yelled at him.

"Oh he said he's saying goodbyes and getting his stuff." Luffy replied casually and moved to the table.

"So you won?" Nami said though she doubted he would lose.

"He gave up." Luffy answered. "But offered to buy dinner so we'll stay tonight and leave tomorrow."

"Well then it seems our agreement is done." Nami said, she was ready to get back on track.

Luffy frowned, he was set on getting her as his Navigator and needed more time to convince her. "Or you can make some more money by helping me find the Baratie Restaurant."

Nami and Zoro cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's that?" Nami asked.

"It's a floating restaurant in East Blue." Luffy answered. "Because it's on the sea I hear all the chefs are tough fighters as well as excellent cooks so I want to try and recruit one or two." Ace had told him about the restaurant when Luffy was saying he was starting in East Blue and the teen agreed it sounded like a good idea to check out.

"And how will you pay me?" Nami asked. "I already have all the money."

"I won't sink your boat." Luffy immediately answered, Nami went wide eyed.

"What!" She shouted. "You can't sink it I'll have no way to leave!" She paused though when she realized she could take Luffy's.

"If you try to take mine I'll have Zoro cut up all your cash." Luffy deadpanned, as he felt he had a good feel on her personality.

Nami gasped and went pale at the thought, she wasn't willing to risk her precious fortune. "Fine, you win." Nami sighed out. _'Once were at sea I'll sneak away!_' She thought viciously.

The trio of boys had watched the interactions between the people curiously. They had thought they were fierce pirates but now they weren't so sure. "Hey." Onion said to his friends. "If Captains not here maybe he went there."

"Yeah." The other two said with a nod of agreement.

"Where's there?" Luffy asked as he heard the conversation and was curious.

"Ah the mansion." Onion replied. "He goes there because Ms. Kaya is sick and can't leave."

"What's he do there?" Nami asked curiously.

"Lies." The boys replied together.

"Huh?" Luffy answered confused.

"Ms. Kaya can't leave so Captain Usopp goes there and tells her stories." Onion answered.

"That's nice of him." Nami said.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "Hey waitress I need some meat!" Luffy called out as he remembered his original reason for coming.

"Yup that's the Cap'n for yah." Pepper said with a large grin.

"We should go find him if he's gonna pack up." Onion suggested. The other two nodded and the trio ran off.

"So what are we doing?" Zoro asked.

"Wait for Usopp to come back." Luffy replied. "We'll find a place to crash tonight and then head out in the morning." Zoro nodded to the plan since it allowed him to drink more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usopp was mad, no beyond mad he was pissed! Everything had been going great with his visit with Kaya. She was sad he was leaving but really excited to hear all his stories when he came to visit, she was even looking healthier in his opinion. Of course it was ruined when her butler Klahadore came outside. The man was not a fan of Usopp's, to say the least, and the man ripped into not only him but his father as well. Usopp had lost his cool and punched him, which upset Kaya and thus he had to leave. Now this is what made him mad and he had gone into the woods to cool off before sneaking back to apologize to Kaya before leaving but while cooling down he spotted Klahadore walking by. Curious as to where the man was heading so far out of town, Usopp followed the man and stayed hidden when the butler meet up with a suspicious looking man. Then, Usopp learned a startling truth! It turns out Klahadore was actually a pirate captain who was thought to be dead and was planning on attacking the village with his crew the next day to have Kaya killed and leave him the inheritor of her fortune. Usopp had gotten away, even though he was spotted, and was had gone to town to warn everyone.

Of course when you're the town liar things are not that easy, even Kaya thought he was still upset about the fight earlier and wouldn't listen to him. It was then he remembered Luffy and his crew were in town, he just hoped they would believe him. He had checked the diner and learned they had left from the staff. Not knowing where they would go Usopp decided to check the boats. "GUYS!" He yelled as he ran down the hill towards the boats.

"Hey Usopp." Luffy called out as he popped up from his spot on the boat.

"You have to help me, Klahadore is planning to attack the village!" Usopp yelled as he arrived in front of Luffy.

"Who's Klahadore?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"He's Kaya's butler or at least he pretended to be he's really Kuro, the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates!" Usopp yelled and waved his arms. "He wants to kill Kaya and no one will believe me!"

"Whoa whoa slow down." Luffy said as Usopp wasn't making any sense. "Look start from the beginning, right after I left." Usopp nodded and took a breath before going into the long tale of his day. Nami and Zoro wandered over after a few minutes and by the end of the story Luffy understood the problem.

"So what we're helping another town?" Zoro asked, he was beginning to wonder of this was going to become a thing for them.

"Well don't think of it like that." Luffy said with a grin. "We're going to fight a rival pirate, and we'll just happen to save a village in the process."

"Well I'm not going to help." Nami said ad crossed her arms. "I only agreed to help find places not fight."

"Looks like it's a three way split of all their treasure then." Luffy replied casually, causing Nami's eyes to shoot open.

"Let's show those pirates they can't mess with us!" She cried and whipped out her staff.

Luffy chuckled and looked at Usopp. "Don't worry Usopp, we'll solve this." Luffy adjusted his hat and hopped off the boat. "Now which way to the mansion?"

"Why do you need to know where that is?" Usopp asked perplexed, he assumed they would start preparing for the pirates.

"Well you said that butler guy was there so we're going to take care of him, learn all about the pirates coming, then beat them all up." Luffy explained. Usopp blinked at him.

"But Kaya will get mad at me for doing that." Usopp said. "She doesn't believe me, remember?"

"So when we beat up all the pirates she'll see your telling the truth." Luffy replied with a shrug. "How about you and Nami wait in the village while me and Zoro go get this Kuro guy?"

"Agreed." Nami said suddenly. "We can gather supplies." She had no idea what to get but as long as it got her out of danger she didn't care.

"Great let's go!" Luffy clapped his hands and nodded before heading up the hill.

"Hopefully there's someone who can give me a good fight." Zoro mumbled as he hopped off the boat.

Usopp stood still and processed what was happening, part of him was glad they were saving the village and Kaya. Another part was worried they were going to cause a massive amount of trouble. Taking a gulp he turned and ran after them, either way they needed to go to the mansion so he might as well make sure they got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaya's mansion was the most beautiful building in all of Syrup Village, it's polished marble structure shown like a pearl in the daytime and the gardens were meticulously maintained. Surrounding the massive house was an iron rod fence with points at the top to keep intruders out. On the inside of the fence several men in black suits with black sunglasses patrolled the complex. To a normal thief or pirate these things would deter them, Luffy and Zoro however these things were just annoyances. "It's a nice house." Luffy said while inspecting the area.

"Sure." Zoro replied, not at all caring about the view. "So what's the plan?"

"We go in, find Kuro and beat the crap out of him until he tells us everything we want to know." Luffy answered. "Everyone who gets in the way is knocked out but don't hurt them to bad, I doubt they're pirates." Zoro grunted and tied his bandana to his head.

"Let's get this over with then." Zoro said as he dropped a hand to his swords, Luffy chuckled lightly and the two made their way towards the front gate. Standing on either sides of the gates was a security guard.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" One guard asked as he moved forward, the other moved his hand inside his jacket, most likely to grab a weapon.

"We're here to see Klahadore." Luffy said.

The guard paused, not expecting that answer. "We don't have any guest scheduled today so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He finally said.

"Or…" Luffy said before shooting out his arm and slugging the man in the jaw, dropping him like a ton of bricks.

"Don't move!" The other guard yelled and pulled out a pistol from his jacket.

"Move and I'll cut you to pieces." Zoro said as he made his way towards the man and slowly drew a blade for effect. The guard's gun started to shake as Zoro approached, then he dropped it and ran off to get away. "Coward." Zoro mumbled.

"Well that was the easy part." Luffy stated as he walked up to the gate and pulled at it. When it didn't give he tightened his grip and gave a strong pull. A loud screech filled the air as the lock bolt stayed in place but the metal around it gave way, opening the gate. "Now to find the rat."

The pirate duo started up the walk towards the mansion, they didn't see any guards and assumed they were only around the gate and inside the mansion. Walking up to the front door Luffy tried the door and found it locked. "Hey you want to get this one?" The teen asked and looked at Zoro.

Zoro shrugged. "Sure." Pulling out another blade he brought them both over his head and swung down in a cross pattern. As he stood back up Luffy pushed on the door, the top and bottom triangles fell while the pieces on the hinges gave way.

"Nice." Luffy grinned at his swordsman. "Hey Kuro you here?!" Luffy yelled as he walked into the house. A few people poked their heads out of doorways to see what was going on but when they saw Luffy and Zoro they ducked back into the rooms.

"Who are you?" A guard asked as he and two more walked into the foyer. Luffy's answer was to dash forward and leap into a spin kick, knocking all the men onto their backs and unconscious.

"This is going to be too easy." Luffy said with a sigh as he stood.

"Yup." Zoro replied.

"What is going on here!" The duo turned and saw a man standing on the stairs looking at them wide eyed. He was tall, thin and wearing a black suit, what was odd about his was he had white curly hair with two brown curls on top making him look like a sheep. Another tuff of hair was around his neck just before the shirt collar.

"Where looking for Kuro." Luffy said then paused. "Ah, I mean Klahadore."

That seemed to confuse the man even more. "What do you want with Klahadore?"

"We need to have a discussion." Luffy replied with a grin and cracked his knuckles.

"Leave now." The sheep man ordered as firmly as he could, though Luffy and Zoro could see his legs shaking.

"We'll leave as soon as we talk to Klahadore." Luffy said as he started to walk forward.

"….You swear you're not here for Ms. Kaya?" The man asked quietly but Luffy heard him.

"All I want is the butler." Luffy answered.

"Walk down that hall." The man pointed to Luffy's left. "Take the first right and his room is the third one down." Luffy nodded and turned.

"Thanks." The teen pirate said and made his way down the hall, Zoro fell right in step. No one stopped them as they walked down the hall, when they made it to the door Luffy reared his arm back and smashed the door down. "Knock knock." Luffy said as he walked into the room, looking around they didn't see anyone but noticed a window had been opened.

"Think he ran scared?" Zoro asked as he looked around the room, Luffy shrugged and walked to the window. When he looked outside he saw a man standing a few yards away holding a black duffel bag.

"Oi you Kuro?" Luffy called out as he climbed through the window. "Cause if you are we need to have a conversation."

"And you are?" The man said as he turned around to face Luffy. He was tall with black slicked back hair and wire framed circular glasses. He was wearing a black suit with gold markings, which looked like poop to Luffy, on each side of his jacket and his undershirt collar extended out and spiraled over his chest. His collar and jacket were both unbuttoned.

"Names Luffy." Luffy answered and puffed out his chest. "Now I believe you know about a pirate attack tomorrow."

"I see." Kuro said coolly as he pushed his glasses back into place with his palm. "A friend of that fool Usopp I assume." He inspected Luffy. "You have caused quite the problem for me but nothing I cannot fix."

Luffy grinned and flexed his hands. "It's going to be hard to fix something when you're unconscious."

Kuro stood tall. "You are but an insect in my way." Luffy smirked and ran forward, cocking his arm back he threw a powerful punch with his right arm. What should have been a hit to Kuro's chest instead hit the duffel bag, which was empty.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned as he stared at the bag.

"And insects are mere annoyances." Luffy spun around, Kuro was behind him and his hands were covered by black furry gloves with a sword blade coming out the end of each finger.

"You're fast." Luffy grinned. "Real fast." He was getting excited at the prospect of a real challenge.

"After I dispose of you I will take care of the fool." Kuro said and suddenly disappeared, Luffy felt a sting on his arm and jumped to the side. Kuro was standing near where he had been, looking down Luffy saw three cuts on his arm, luckily they were not that deep.

"Interesting." Luffy said as he looked at the cuts. "I'm going to have to step it up a notch."

Kuro cocked an eyebrow as Luffy's legs began to morph into that of a wolf's with white fur and a trail of blue on the sides. "A Fruit user." Kuro muttered and adjusted his glasses before disappearing in a burst of speed. Luffy crouched down and shot off with his own burst of speed. Sliding to a stop, Luffy saw Kuro appear and cut at the ground where he was. Kicking off the ground Luffy moved back towards the spot and threw a right hook but Kuro back peddled away. Luffy willed his horns out as he looked around for Kuro.

"**Lightning Horn**!" The blue lightning bolts arced through the air and towards Kuro but the man moved away before they were even close. Instead of running Luffy leapt up. "**Lightning Horn**!" Luffy fired as soon as he saw the ground get cut.

"Ahhh!" Kuro yelled. The attack hadn't hit him directly but caught the metal blades and gave him a jolt before he stabbed the ground to catch himself from falling and cutting the current. "You little…"

As soon as Luffy hit the ground he shot forwards and punched Kuro in the jaw, the force sent the man flying back and because his blades were stuck in the ground two broke off his left claw. Luffy quickly followed after him, hoping to attack again before he could recover but Kuro landed in a roll and back onto his feet. A small line of blood trailed out of his mouth and Kuro gave it a quick lick before dashing off to the side and moving in a circle around Luffy.

Instead of trying to see Kuro the teen pirate focused on his hearing and attempted to hear the man coming. After a second of waiting Kuro shot forward, Luffy barely heard him and by the time he did it was too late. In a split second decision Luffy didn't move away when he felt the blades cut into him but shot his hand out and grabs Kuro. Because of how fast he was moving Luffy was jerked forward a bit but he held on. "Got you." Luffy said with a grin and did a back flip, letting go of Kuro's arm and kicking him upwards under the chin. The pirate/butler flew up into the air with his head cocked back, Luffy crouched and started to spark with electricity all around his body. "**Blitz Tackle**!" Luffy shot off the ground, Kuro had no way to move and was caught by the teen.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kuro yelled as he was shocked into unconsciousness. Landing, Luffy let go and the man fell to the ground limp. Luffy took a breath and reveled in his victory for a second before looking around for Zoro.

"Zoro where are you!" Luffy called out towards the house. Zoro hopped out of the window after a second.

"Didn't want to interrupt your fight." Zoro said as he walked towards Luffy. "Seems to have given you a bit of trouble." He nodded towards the cuts on Luffy.

Luffy shrugged. "They're shallow so no big deal." He nudged Kuro with his foot. "We should find something to tie him up with then go find Nami and Usopp."

Zoro nodded. "I think we could find something inside the house." Zoro suggested. Luffy nodded and reached down to grab one of Kuro's legs to drag the man behind them as they headed back to the house.


End file.
